the end of jack and kim?
by Live.In.The.Moment.4.Ever
Summary: ok you guys I am so sorry to anyone who read the original, I don't know why it didn't unload the whole thing. jack catches jerry kissing Kim and breaks up with her. kim has to find a way to get jack to forgive her and jerry. rated T for language and mild sexual stuff
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A night to rember

Kim's P.O.V

"Hey Jack its kim." I said cautiously not sure if I sould call him or not.

"What do you want." I heard Jack respond coldly.

"I just wanted to apoligize for what happened last night." I said trying to be nice

_Flashback_

"_hey jerry!" I said as I walked in to the dojo._

"_Hey kim! Your looking fine tonight!" Jerry replied back trying to hit on me._

_But since I was dating jack (and jerry knew that) I did what and trustworthy girl would do… I flipped him._

"_Jerry you know that im dating Jack!" I yelled_

"_I don't care. I like you kim and I will fight for you. Even if it means losing my best friend."_

_And before I knew jerry and I were kissing._

"_What the hell are you doing!" jack screamed._

"_Jack please its not what it looks like!" I said about to cry relizing what I had done._

"_What so you weren't just making out with my best friend!" he screamed again._

"_okay so maybe it is what it looked like. But jerry kissed me and I didn't kiss him back!" I said now in tears and screaming back._

"_I think I will just leave you to alone. Call me later kim." Jerry said trying to be sly, it didn't work. Because the next thing I knew jack was punching jerry._

"_Jack stop your killing him!" I screamed trying to get jack to stop at the same time as trying to help jerry._

_Jack finally stopped and the looked at me and said the two words I never wanted to hear, "We're done" and with that he left jerry beaten and me crying._

_Flahback ended_

"it doesn't matter now kim. What you and jerry did was unforgivible." And with that the line was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: try to forgive.

At school on Monday…

_Kim's pov_

"Jack please listen to me! Jerry kissed me and I didn't kiss back. Jack you have got to believe me. Have I ever lied to you." I pleaded with him like I had been for the past 3 days

"No but I walked in on my best friend and girlfriend kissing! How can I forgive you for that?!" jack said back not even looking me in the eyes.

"Jack I told you jerry kissed me! And I didn't kiss him back! You walked in right after he kissed me. Its not like we spent ten minutes making out before you came. I never intentionally cheated on you!" I said starting to get mad that he wouldn't believe me. I mean come on I've NEVER lied to him, and he knew that.

"I'm sorry Kim but I can't forgive you, not yet." He said sadly.

"Hey Jackie! Ready to go to lunch?" donna said.

Great just great! So jack is with Donna Tompson! What the hell!

"Jack you're dating Donna! Damn it! So this why you refuse to forgive me! You asshole! I can't believe that I even tried to get you to forgive me!" I said angerly before stomping of towards jerry, Milton, and grace.

"Kim wait!" jack yelled after her.

"Jackie just leave it. You're with me now." Donna said before kissing him on the cheek.

_Jack's pov_

Damn it! Why didn't I forgive Kim. I should have believed her! She has never lied to me and now she hates me! Why am I so stupid!

"Jackie? What are you thinking about?" donna said with her annoying as hell voice. I don't even know why im dating her. Oh ya that's right to make Kim jealous.

" Donna leave me alone. I love Kim and I need to figure out a way to get her back." I said coldly not caring how she felt about it.

"Seriously jack. You are dumping me for the sluty bitch who cheated on you. Nice joke Jackie nobody dumps me." Donna said while laughing.

" well I am. And NEVER EVER call Kim a slutty bitch donna. You are the slutty bitch who sleeps around. I only asked you out to make Kim jealous."

" You will regret this. And Kim will to." Donna said.

At the dojo…

"Rudy Is Kim here? I need to apologize." I said hoping he she was here training.

"Sorry jack Kim is on a date with Brett." Rudy said

"Damn it I need to apologize to her."

"Well she is a phils right now. So talk to her."

_Kim's POV_

I was on my date with Brett when jack came running in the doors.

"Kim I need to talk to you!" jack said quickly.

"Jack can you not see im busy here?! Just leave me alone you asshole." I said back coldly trying to contain my sadness.

"Kim please. Just five minutes." Jack said beggingly.

"fine you have five minutes. Lets go outside. Brett I'll be right back." I said quickly.

"Alright I have to go to the bathroom anyways. She you in a few." Brett said kissing her on the cheek quickly.

Nobodys pov

"Alright jack what do you want to talk about?" kim said coldly.

"Kim im sooooooo sorry for breaking up with you before hearing your story and then going out with donna. I was just really hurt." Jack said back.

"Jack save it. Us breaking up was the best thing we could have done. I'm really happy with brett. So leave me alone. I hate you." Kim said lying to him. She was trying to show no emotion even though she was crying on the inside.

And with that she walked away crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Jacks POV:

I'm an Idiot. I used donna dumped kim and lost my best friend even though it was his fault.

And on top of it kim wont forgive me and is now dating brett. I screwed up big time.

I tried calling kim almost 10 times and everytime it goes right to voicemail. Why am I such an asshole.

"Hey rudy is kim here? I really need to apologize." I asked

"Sorry jack but kim quit the dojo." Rudy said.

"Well did she join a new dojo?" I asked.

"No she didn't just quit the dojo, she quit karate altogether. She said it reminded her of YOU to much. But she did tell me to give you this." He said handing me a letter.

I ran out of the dojo and opened the letter.

_Dear Jack,_

_I assume rudy told you I quit the dojo. I just want you to know I broke up with brett. I still don't forgive you but im willing to try but I cant continue karate it just reminds me of you to much. I am so mad at you right now. I have never lied to you. And yet you don't believe me. But I want to know why. So meet me at 3:00 at falafel phils and tell me then. Ill be sitting in our booth. I don't know if we can ever be what we used to be but im willing to try._

_Love kim._

_Ps I love you._

It was 2:45 now so I headed to phils. I need her to forgive me I LOVE HER.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: at phils

Kims POV

I was about to go to phils when I saw jack walking in there as well. I guess he got my note. I hope this ends well.

"Hey jack" I said as I sat down

"Hi. Look kim im really sorry for not giving you a chance to explain. I was a total ass hole and im really sorry." Jack said quickly.

"Look jack Im not mad. Im fucking pissed. By the way I got and interesting phone call from donna today. All she said was stay away from my Jackie he is mine. We are dating and there is nothing you can do about it you slut. Do you how long I cried for jack? I told you to come only is you wanted to talk about our relationship."

"Kim if you would listen to me. I dumped donna yesterday after you left. I was only with her to make you jealous. I was hurt kim."

"You were hurt! Jerry kissed me I didn't kiss him back and then you walked in and never let me explain. And YOU were hurt. I had never lied to you before and now is when you choose not to believe me. " god my relationship is screwed up.

"Im sorry." Jack said

"Doesn't matter. By the way come to the café after school tomorrow."

"Ok I will see you there. I am sorry kim."

That was the last thing I said before I left.

Jacks pov- the next day

I walked into the café to see kim on the stage.

"This song goes out to my ex boyfriend who has hurt me so badly. Jack this is for you" kim said before she started singing

Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?

_[Chorus:]_  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

_[Verse 2:]_  
As the smoke clears, I awaken  
And untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet

_[Chorus:]_  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

_[Bridge:]_  
Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here,  
Watch you disappear  
Yeah, oh  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here

_[Chorus:]_  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Oh Oh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

(Like a skyscraper)

Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

"Thank you." And with that kim left. And I followed her.


End file.
